1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly to a plasma display device with a guide stand.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional plasma display device 100 includes a plasma display module 130 having a plasma display panel (PDP) 110 for displaying images using gas discharge and a chassis base 120 attached to the PDP 110 to support the PDP 110. After the chassis base 120 is attached to the PDP 110, circuit substrates (not shown) are mounted to the PDP for driving the PDP 110.
The chassis base 120 is made from a metal having good thermal conductivity, such as aluminum. Also, to provide additional support against deformation due to heat or the weight of the plasma display module 130, the chassis base 120 includes a plurality of reinforcing members 150 to add rigidity to the chassis base 120.
The plasma display device may include an upright means such as a stand 170, which allows the plasma display module 130 to stand upright, and a coupling member, such as a guide stand 160, which couples the stand 170 to the plasma display module 130.
Since the conventional guide stand 160 is typically made by a casting, such guide stands are relatively expensive to manufacture. Additionally, since many plasma display devices have a relatively large area, a center portion of the display device tends to sag when mounted on a stand. Accordingly, reinforcing structures have been used to improve rigidity of the chassis base. However, some PDP modules do not have sufficient space to allow the mounting of a conventional reinforcing structure thereto.
With reference now to FIG. 2, a rear substrate 12 of the PDP is attached to a chassis base 14 and includes a printed circuit substrate assembly 16 having various electronic components. A reinforcing member 13 is attached to the chassis base 14 to add rigidity to the chassis base 14 and a cable, such as a tape carrier package (TCP) 18, connects electrodes in a front substrate 11 and a rear substrate 12 to connection terminals in a substrate. When a gap between the TCPs 18 is relatively narrow, it is difficult to incorporate a conventional reinforcing structure. Additionally, if a separate reinforcing structure is needed, the cost of production increases.